Abbie's bunker
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * |editor id =SubSwampAbbiesBunkerLocation }} Abbie's bunker is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Abbie's bunker is a pre-War bunker constructed by the family of Abigayle Singh, who were members of the Free States. Layout When approaching the bunker, there is a terminal and an overseer's cache next to the front door. After entering the front room there's another terminal and a door that leads down to the living quarters. The first room in the living area is a kitchen and eating area, that flows into the living room and office with three terminals. At the back of the bunker is a bathroom, and off to the right and left of the office area are two hallways. The hallway to the right leads to a generator room on the left and a workshop on the right side. There is a tinker's workbench at the end of this hallway. There is a level 3 safe under some metal shelves next to Abbie's workstation in the room on the right. The hallway to the left leads to two bedrooms. The area surrounding Abbie's bunker is a possible location to encounter a Flatwoods monster. Notable loot * Overseer's log - Free States- Holotape, inside the overseer's cache outside the front entrance. * Where are you? - Note, pinned to the first door down the stairwell. * Abbie's to do - Note, on a desk near the Scorched Detection System terminal and Abbie's Workstation terminal console. * Scenarios: Returning from Raleigh's - Note, on the Scorched Detection System terminal console. * Discarded scenario recording - Holotape, in the trash bin next to Abbie's workstation terminal console. * Discarded introduction recording - Holotape, in the trash bin next to Abbie's Wwrkstation terminal console. * Everyone is gone - Holotape, inside one of the bedrooms, behind the dirty desktop frame. * Holotape for Rose - Holotape, becomes available once the quest Reassembly Required is started and can be found in the desk near the Scorched detection system terminal. * Master holotape - Holotape, becomes available once the quest Coming to Fruition is started and can be found in the desk near the Scorched detection system terminal. * A random plan might spawn on the desk next to the tinker's workbench. * Random weapon mod plan - Can be found in the room at the end of the hallway to the right of the main room on a desk next to a broken terminal. * Fusion core - In the generator room, inside the fusion generator. * Random weapon mod - Can be found in the room at the end of the hallway to the right of the main room on a desk next to a broken terminal. * Heating coils - Can be found in the room at the end of the hallway to the right of the main room in a cabinet. The two coils might be marked as quest items. Appearances Abbie's bunker appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Abbies Bunker 2.png|Interior FO76 Abbie's bunker desk with Master holotape.jpg|Desk with Master holotape, Holotape for Rose and Abbie's to do FO76_Abbie's_bunker_(trash_bin_with_holodisks).jpg|Discarded scenario recording, Discarded introduction recording Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Бункер Эбби zh:艾碧的地堡